piratelegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy Sets
Paprika Canine Set Bonus: Reduces cool turns of Achilles' Heel by 1 - Brown Bear's Canine Tooth - Item level 5 | "Canine tooth of brown bear. When used, triggers user's hidden wild nature" | Trade Limit: 3 Attack +5, Evasion +15, Blocking +10, Speed +3 | value: 2 gold 71 silver - Grizzly Bear's Canine Tooth - Item level 11 | "Canine tooth of grizzly bear. When used, triggers user's hidden wild nature" | Trade Limit: 3 Attack +4, Evasion +17, Blocking +11, Speed +2 | value: 18 gold 86 silver - Black Bear's Canine Tooth - Item level 12 | "Canine tooth of black bear. When used, triggers user's hidden wild nature" | Trade Limit: 3 Attack +5, Evasion +18, Blocking +12, Speed +2 Twin Set Bonus: Reduces cool turns of Precise Strike by 1. All 4 items can be found on both of the twin islands. - Michael's Crown - Item level 6 | "One of the hidden treasures in Michael Island" | Trade Limit: 3 Attack +5, Evasion +18, Blocking +12, Speed +3 | value: 4 gold 14 silver Michael's Scepter - Item level 6 | "One of the hidden treasures in Michael Island" | Trade Limit: 3 Attack +5, Evasion +18, Blocking +12, Speed +3 | value: 4 gold 14 silver - Gabriel's Faceguard - Gabriel's Belt - Item level 6 | "One of the hidden treasures in Gabriel Island" | Trade Limit: 3 Attack +3, Evasion +9, Blocking +6, Speed +2 Tulip Set Bonus: Increase the critical rate of Heavy Fire by 10% - Red Tulip Broche - Item level 16 | "Symbol of Berca Republic Nobles" | Trade Limit: 3 Attack +6, Evasion +24, Blocking +16, Speed +3 - Blue Tulip Broche - Item level 16 | "Symbol of Berca Republic Nobles" | Trade Limit: 3 Attack +9, Evasion +51, Blocking +34, Speed +5 - Yellow Tulip Broche - Item level 16 | "Symbol of Berca Republic Nobles" | Trade Limit: 3 Attack +6, Evasion +26, Blocking +7, Speed +3 Magic Set Bonus: Enhances First Aid by 10 Points - Tooth of Ahuizotl Item Level 19 | "Shaman and magicians seek for magical materials to summon spirits and cast powerful spells"| Trade Limit: 3 SP +7, Attack +9, Defense +75, Blocking +38, Speed +6 - Lobster Claw - Item level 19 | "Shamans and magicians seek for magical materials to summon spirits and cast powerful spells" | Trade Limit: 3 SP +7, Attack +9, Defense +65, Blocking +38, Speed +6 - Siren Scale - Item level 19 | "Shamans and magicians seek for magical materials to summon spirits and cast powerful spells" | Trade Limit: 3 SP+7, Attack +6, Defense +55, Blocking +19, Speed +3 - Sweeper Crow Broom - Item level 19 | "Shamans and magicians seek for magical materials to summon spirits and cast powerful spells" | Trade Limit: 3 SP+7, Attack +6, Defense +55, Blocking +19, Speed +3 Dagon Secret Emissary Secret Compass Forgotten Pirates Found from Lost Sea Monsters (perhaps level 28~29) Description: One of the unknown pirate's treasure collection. (3) Set Bonus: Increase additional damage of all attacks by 10% with a 100% chance. .Ravished Busty Girl 18:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Feather Seal Tarasque Category:Items